Talk:Hero of Oakvale
Hero of Oakvale: the most powerful of all? After played all fable from 1 to 3 a lot of times, i would tell that the Hero of Oakvale is the most powerful for some reasons: He is a master of strength, skill and will, and it makes his abilities far better than the hero of bowerstone or brightwall. He was trained for a long time in the heroe's guild by mighty masters, and further developped himself in fight against great heros or foes like Twinblade, Thunder, Whisper and moreover Jack of Blades which was more powerful than Lucien or Logan.. His actions have done save the world from the threat of Jack as nobody except is ancient (Will Black the great Archon) did. the hero of Bowerstone, even if he's the most powerful hero of his time isn't a master in the three main abilities, and almost died with one gunshot. the hero of brightwall is truely not a hero like the one from Oakvale (Mower as i nicknamed him) or from bowerstone, but he has anyway the ability to become the king and ruler of his kingdom. What do you think my fellows Albion citizens? Is the farmboy the real hero, instead of being the favorite of almost every fable player? DaemonPit27 :Hero of Bowerstone had mastery over Skill, Strength and Will as well, so did the Hero of Brightwall just in a different form. They are all powerful in their own rights.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :All three of the Heroes earned the title in their own way. Don't forget that the Hero of Brightwall can save 6.5 million citizens and still make all morally good decisions, if he/she is willing to part with 8.5 million gold of his own. I don't remember the Hero of Oakvale saving that many. Let's honour each for their own achievements and call it a tie. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fable/theory I want to said someting about the hero of oakvale,1 there nothing to prove his death, 2 he have the sword of aeons+ he wear the jack mask,i cant realy remember it,but in some fable you hear/read, the hero of oakvale became crazy after his fable vs jack(dragon) and he kill his wife, then vanishe,but like Arthas in warcraft,jack and the hero became one, so it's mean his now imortal.For the sword,when he kill his sister,he kick his ass in the portal(another dimension)so she now imortal and like she said in fable 2 «I can see other worlds than this one», in the fable 2 Theressa want more magical power so she take the spire for one reason,to be ready to fight his own brother,the most powerful evil in this world,no one hero was more stronger then him,he can even kill archon(archon never kill jack,the oakvale did it twice) Okay lets give some details here: 1: His death is proven by Serenity Farm, how he spent his last years there, a phrase that means he lived there until he died. 2: He did not have the Sword as proved by Theresa being alive, nor did he wear the mask as that would result in Jack being alive yet its been stated by the game devs that Jack is dead, also had Jack been alive Fable II wouldn't have happened as he would have had the body of the strongest Hero thus meaning no one would have been able to defeat him. Theresa wanted the Spire to enhance her prophetic abilities, as she states in Fable: The Journey, so she could protect Albion from any future dangers. If you have proof of your theory though, to counteract the proof I provided against your theory, please provide it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:50, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I know this is a year later @ Lycos Devanos, but I would like to state my opinion. Just as William Black before him, it is entirely possible that the Hero of Oakvale achieved immortality through his mastery of the Will, and faked his own death in order to move through the world anonymously. Furthermore, the lack of his presence in subsequent games could be due to him leaving Albion to explore the world beyond, which if one were to do on foot or even horseback, would take centuries. And tying this in to the subject above, the Hero of Oakvale is established as being the most powerful Hero the Guild ever produced, powerful enough to slay Jack of Blades, an unfathomably powerful demon/god/Lovercraftian abomination...thing. Then add 550 years of adventuring, slaying, exploring, and discovery of ancient knowledge/secrets as well as foreign and exotic disciplines/fighting techniques onto that and I think that there would be absolutely zero question as to who the most powerful Hero of all time is. :I'll just quickly reply to this, if you wish to continue please take it to my talk page. I'll once again refer to the events and story of Fable: The Journey, in which it is stated the bloodline is at its end, that the Hero King, the Hero from Fable III, is the last of the bloodline. If the Hero of Oakvale had achieved immortality, then this would not have been the case, as he is of the bloodline.Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC)